


Castle

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Drama, Eventual Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Welp I'm bored...





	Castle

The burning castle was beautiful. Pink Steven thought, watching his kingdom fall. It glowed with bright oranges, and pinks.  
He was near the outer edge of his kingdom,lungs burning from the fire and the run.  
He sat by a tree shaking as he watched the fire rage, the screams of his people and some of them his friends attacking his ears.  
He let out a soft sad sob not hearing the swush of weapon tell it hit him in the back causing him to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I'm bored...


End file.
